Deep Breath
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Melepas rasa ketergantungan ini bukan hal mudah. Maka dari itu tetaplah damping aku, Luhan." for Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple XDD masih sempet 'kan ya?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm craving you_

_In a moment of memory like coming out a thorn_

_I feel everything_

_That I was going to die slowly_

_You are the moonlight shining in the darkness_

_Away run.. I'll chase you cold heart_

_Noticed the name of thunder_

_And leave a trail_

_L – O – V – E_

_I was already addicted (overdose) to you_

(Kai EXO Intro Overdose perform)

"**Deep Breath"**

Hun Han

Summary :

"Melepas rasa ketergantungan ini bukan hal mudah. Maka dari itu tetaplah damping aku, Luhan."

Genre :

Romance, Fail!hurt

Rate T

Dissclaim :

Mereka semua milik saya!

For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple

*yeheeaayyy* XDD

oKai selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Sehun, menusukkan jarum suntik pada lipatan siku yang sudah ia pasang sabuk untuk pengerat. Dahinya mengernyit dalam saat cairan suntikan mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam dirinya. Setelah mendorong habis cairan bening itu, Sehun merilekskan acara berbaring di atas karpet. Matanya terpejam berkala sampai lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Aghh~ Nghh.."

Indah. Pikiran melayang jauh padahal Sehun tahu ia tidak kemana – mana. Bebannya seperti terbang, menyisakan sedikit berat dibahu. Tangannya melambai – lambai, seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu bercahaya di penglihatannya sekarang.

Sehun menyukai momen ini, sangat menyukainya.

Bagaimana ketika rekaman pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya lenyap tak bersisa. Dan bagaimana ingatannya menyamarkan kilas kekasihnya yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya saat ia terpuruk. Serta bagaimana narkoba ini menjadi satu – satunya sahabat setia untuknya sekarang.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sehun siswa penyendiri. Terbiasa menghirup udara teratur tanpa nada lain. Entah itu tinggi, sedang, apa rendah. Semuanya datar. Sehun tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang ia anggap kelam. Tidak tidak! Bukan kelam. Tapi Sehun terlalu menyukai dunianya dengan penghuni tunggal, dirinya sendiri.

Tapi serapat apapun ia menutup diri, celah tidak penting entah kenapa selalu tercipta.

"Sehun, ini tugas untuk minggu depan. Jangan lupa dikerjakan ya."

Namja itu, selalu merusak kesenangan Sehun akan dunianya sendiri. Merusak lagu – lagu yang Sehun lantunkan dalam pikirannya sekejap.

Tanpa menghiraukan namja cantik itu, Sehun berlalu sembari memasang _headphone_ ke telinganya. Ekor mata Sehun sempat melirik tatapan kosong namja itu pada buku yang ia sodorkan pada dirinya.

Namun seperti biasa. Sehun tidak perduli apalagi sampai mau tahu.

Sore ini amat gelap. Mendung yang pekat sudah siap menumpahkan airnya sebentar lagi. Membuat Sehun bergegas melangkahkan kaki cepat ke mobil sportnya di halaman parkir sekolah.

.

.

Jemari lentik Luhan tengah memilah beberapa potong baju yang berjajar pada lemari _display_ yang terbuka. Rencananya ia akan _hang out_ nanti sore dengan sepupu cerewetnya, Irene. Ia jarang sekali keluar untuk sekedar meliburkan pikirannya karena kegiatan sekolah amat menyita waktu.

"Nona, yang ini ada ukuran besar?"

Pramuniaga disana lekas pergi setelah Luhan menyerahkan sepotong baju. Sembari menunggu, Luhan melihat – lihat bagian lemari _display_ berisi tuxedo. Oh iya, Luhan baru ingat. Malam besok Irene akan bertunangan.

"Apa sekalian saja ya?"

Asyik berfikir, Luhan terkaget saat bahunya terbentur oleh pelanggan lain. Ia berbalik hendak mengumpati pelaku, namun ia justru menarik alisnya heran.

"Sehun?"

Namja itu berjalan sempoyongan dengan sebelah tangan memegangi kepala. Luhan refleks menangkap tubuh tinggi Sehun saat namja itu hampir terjatuh membentur dinding beton.

"Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu, Sehun? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan memapah tubuh besar Sehun pelan – pelan menuju parkiran. Sehun meracau semakin tidak jelas disertai ringisan kesakitan. Luhan merasa diburu oleh waktu. Maunya ia membawa Sehun dengan mobilnya tapi sepertinya Luhan lupa kalau ia memarkirkan di lantai teratas.

"_Shit!_"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Luhan merogoh kantung celana Sehun dan mencari letak mobil itu. Beruntung mobil Sehun terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Jadi Luhan cepat – cepat memapah Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke apartementnya karena ia tidak tahu dimana Sehun tinggal sekarang. Mustahil menanyakan alamat melihat keadaan Sehun yang tidak baik. Luhan mengambil handuk dan baskom berisi air dingin. Mengusap dahi berkeringat Sehun agar namja itu nyaman.

Sehun tertidur begitu Luhan membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau berubah sejauh ini, Sehun-ah.."

.

.

"_Luhan ge, aku ingin bubble tea cokelat. Boleh yaa~" rengek bocah dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu. Kedua tangannya tertangkup sedagu plus mata mengerjap – ngerjap. Namja lebih tinggi didepannya hanya mendengus geli sembari memalingkan muka. Aegyo attack-nya sangat manjur jika Luhan sampai melihatnya._

"_Aniya," telunjuk Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri angkuh. "Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas, Sehunnie. Nanti perutmu sakit. Oh ahjumma pasti akan cemas," bujuk Luhan tanpa memandang bocah kecil, Sehun._

"_Aaa jebal~ kali ini yang terakhir gege. Sehun janji!" Sehun tidak menyerah demi mendapatkan bubble-bubble kecil itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan melewati tenggorokannya hingga berakhir di perut. Bola – bola dengan chocochips dipadu segar teh yang melumer membuat saliva Sehun menetes disudut bibir._

_Luhan melirik dengan ekor matanya wajah memelas Sehun. Aiguu, Sehun begitu lucu dengan ekspressinya yang seperti ini. Luhan yang tidak tahan akhirnya menggandeng Sehun. "Hahaha.. Karena gege anak baik, maka akan gege belikan. Tapi ini cup yang terakhir, yaksok?" Luhan menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Sehun._

_Dengan mata berbinar, Sehun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Luhan._

"_Eum! Yaksok!"_

_Setelahnya Luhan duduk santai sembari memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang menikmati cup berisi bubble tea-nya. Raut puas tergambar diwajah Sehun kala menyeruput minuman favorite-nya itu. Luhan ingin semua ini berlangsung lambat. Memperhatikan Sehun yang seperti ini menjadi tontonan favorite-nya juga, setelah bubble tea taro tentunya._

"_Gege~ terpesona padaku eoh?"_

_Gelagapan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Huh, kenapa ia bisa kelepasan seperti tadi sih? Gerutunya dalam hati._

"_Ani! Gege tid-"_

_Brrmmm! Ckit!_

_Sebuah van berhenti didepan keduanya. Dari sana keluar dua namja berbadan kekar lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di tulang hidung mereka. Sehun sontak meloncat ke belakang punggung Luhan dan mencengkeram tangan kecilnya pada sisi kaus Luhan._

"_Ge~ Sehun takut~"_

"_Jeosonghamnida, tuan Luhan. Kami hendak menjemput tuan muda Sehun."_

"_Ahjussi pulang saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Tidak perlu cemas."_

"_Tuan Oh memerintahkan kami untuk membawa tuan muda Sehun pulang. Sekarang!" jawab bodyguard yang sepertinya suruhan appa Sehun tegas._

_Tampak raut tidak setuju dari mereka. Cengkeraman Sehun pada sisi bajunya membuat Luhan paham, Sehun amat ketakutan. Luhan memutar otaknya demi membujuk orang – orang ini._

"_Aku janji tidak akan lama. Sampaikan saja pada Oh ahjussi seperti itu. Sehun baik – baik saja bersamaku."_

_Menempuh perdebatan yang cukup alot, akhirnya mereka berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Luhan._

"_Mereka sudah pergi, Sehunnie."_

"_Gege, xie xie ni. Sehun sayang gege~"_

Setelah itu mereka bermain sampai petang. Luhan ingat sekali janjinya untuk segera membawa Sehun pulang. Tapi nyatanya Sehun malah tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bermain di taman seharian. Bajunya sampai amat kotor. Luhan sudah berulang kali mengingatkan Sehun untuk pulang namun nyatanya Sehun malah tidak perduli.

Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat waktu sebebas ini?

Celakanya pemikiran itu malah membuat Sehun terjatuh ke dalam neraka sesungguhnya. Sehun tidak lagi diizinkan keluar rumah jika bukan bersama _bodyguard_ atau bepergian bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk menghadiri perjamuan formal. Sehun sampai _home schooling_ karena sering kedapatan kabur dari penjagaan ketat _bodyguard_nya untuk bermain.

Pembentukan pribadinya yang terstruktur ketat menyerupai keluarga _chaebol _membuat Sehun membentengi dirinya dari dunia luar. Sehun melupakan taman bermain, melupakan teman – temannya disekolah, _game center_ tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu hingga petang, termasuk bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Sekalipun ia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Sehun akan dikunci dikamarnya jika Luhan menyambangi kediaman Sehun untuk mengajaknya bermain.

Saat itu ia masih kecil. Sehun hanya tahu merengek dan memerintah pada maid demi menuruti apapun keinginannya. Tapi Sehun akhirnya sadar hidupnya tidaklah mudah. Maka dari itu, ia amat menikmati dunianya sendiri. Yang sebenarnya adalah pengalih akan kehidupannya yang telah berubah banyak.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar karena memori menyakitkan itu terputar ulang menyerupai kaset rusak. Kepalanya memberat seperti tertimpa batu besar. Ini sudah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Sehun terduduk diatas ranjang sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang terlelap disamping kanan.

Menggeleng kepalanya singkat guna mengurangi sedikit nyeri dikepalanya, Sehun bangkit amat pelan dari atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia menggendong Luhan dan membaringkannya hati – hati. Sentuhan terakhir, selimut tebal melingkupi badan mungil Luhan. tampak Luhan bergelung nyaman dengan senyum terpatri.

"Aku merasa akan mati perlahan mengingat kenangan kita. Maaf.."

Sehun mendaratkan kecupan singkat didahi Luhan. memperhatikan wajah seindah malaikat itu sejenak, lalu keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Emh Sehunnie~"

.

.

Sakau..

Keadaan seperti ini membuat Sehun ingin menyayat seluruh kulitnya demi menikmati sisa – sisa _drugs_ penenang jiwanya. Giginya mengerat sepotong saputangan dengan bibir bergetar gelisah. Tangannya senantiasa menyilet kulit lengannya sendiri hingga lengannya tampak bermandikan darah. Sehun lekas mengemut darah – darah yang mengalir dari celah kulit ari yang ia buat. Merasakan tetesnya dan anyir karat itu sebagai pengganti sahabat kesayangannya. Ia mengumpat keras karena sampai lupa membelinya.

Toilet terujung sekolah memang selalu jadi pilihan Sehun jika _fase_ seperti ini mulai menampakkan tanda – tanda.

Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Dan memeluknya. Itu adalah Luhan. Tapi sejak hari dimana Sehun membentak keras Luhan, namja cantik itu seolah menghilang. Sehun tidak pernah menemukan Luhan lagi di sekolah.

Segala duga berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sehun. Dimulai dari perhatian Luhan yang hampir tidak terputus sampai ia sendiri mengusir Luhan keras. Selama ini Sehun membiarkan Luhan 'sedikit' saja mengusik hidupnya. Tapi dirasa terlalu jauh, Sehun kembali memasang _protect_ dari Luhan. namja itu tak baik demi kelangsungan dunianya.

Tapi..

Dimana namja itu sekarang?

Sadar atau tidak, Sehun membutuhkan Luhan disampingnya. Apakah kali ini Luhan akan tetap datang meskipun kejadian itu telah berlalu?

"Agh.. Hh.. hah.."

Nafasnya terengah – engah , nyaris terputus. Sehun sadar tidak akan ada yang membantunya.

"Apa aku akan mati disini? Hh.."

Sehun kembali mengemut darah yang merembas dari luka sayatan dibahu kanannya bernafsu seolah itu adalah sisa air didunia. Ia kalut, uang sakunya habis, hanya tersisa sebuah ponsel. Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus mendapatkan barang itu segera.

Sehun men_dial _kontak dengan ponselnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongdae.."

Saat Sehun selesai, tiba – tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu toilet. Orang gila mana yang masih disekolah petang begini?

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun kau didalam? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Suara halus Luhan yang menggemakan kecemasan pada Sehun. Lubuk hatinya bergolak kala Luhan mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Ck.. anak yang berisik dan sok ikut campur.

"_Nan gwaenchanayo_. Pergilah.."

Jangan salah paham. Seseorang harus menghentikan namja cantik itu karena ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum ada yang menginterupsi. Ya kira – kira begitulah yang Sehun pikirkan diantara kesibukannya menahan _rasa ingin_ akan _sahabat baik_nya.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu. Kau terdengar sedang tidak baik – baik saja. Diam disana dan jangan bergerak."

"Hei-"

BUGH!

BRAK!

Belum sempat Sehun menahan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu mendobrak pintu. Matanya memandang takjub Luhan yang terengah dan mengelus bahunya singkat yang sepertinya Luhan gunakan untuk mendobrak pintu. Oww pasti sangat perih sekali.

"Sehun! Kenapa sampai begini?!" Luhan menatap ngeri luka sayatan di bahu Sehun dimana terdapat jejak – jejak sapuan lidah pada tempat luka itu. Mata Luhan menangkap sedikit bekas merah darah pada bibir Sehun. "Demi tuhan! Kau gila Sehun!"

"Shh jang –an berteriak," jawab Sehun sedikit terbata. Badannya melengkung demi menahan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya tidak menentu. Disamping itu Luhan mencoba memapahnya keluar dari bilik toilet. Kursi taman sekolah sedang kosong, jadi Luhan mendudukkan Sehun disana. Tangannya merogoh ragu saku celana sekolahnya.

"Sehun.."

Mata elang Sehun menatap sebuah benda bulat kecil pada telapak tangan Luhan penuh minat. Tanpa basa – basi ia menyambar benda itu namun Luhan dengan sigap menjauhkannya. Sehun mengerang kembali sembari menyeracau tidak jelas. Dunia seperti berputar dimatanya.

"Darimana ku bisa mendapat _benda _ini?"

"Bukan hal penting. Aku akan memberikan ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi."

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Tidak berfikir, tidak juga menunggu, maupun menimbang. Yang terpenting tablet kecil itu bisa ia telan sekarang dan masalah selesai. Sisanya..

"Ahh.. hmhh.."

Desahan lega terdengar dari bibir Sehun yang menyeringai, tersenyum, atau bisa saja bergumam senang? Luhan tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia melihat Sehun seperti terlepas dari belenggu tidak mneyenangkan. Jika saja bukan dalam situasi pelik, Luhan akan terpesona pada Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat mempesona dibalik kesenangannya menikmati dunia khayal yang tercipta melalui tablet kecil itu.

Luhan! jernihkan pikiranmu! –bentak Luhan dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun tanpa melepas senyum manis. Bertahan beberapa detik, Luhan terpaksa menelan kecewa dan pedih.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan keras.

"Mentang – mentang sudah membantuku bukan berarti aku harus menerima ajakanmu, pengganggu."

"Sehun, aku hanya berniat membantumu."

"STOP! JANGAN PERNAH USIK HIDUPKU LAGI MULAI DARI SEKARANG! INGAT ITU XI LUHAN!"

Sehun berlalu dari sana dengan keangkuhan yang tidak terbantah. Ia tidak sadar apa yang barusan telah ia lakukan menyakiti hati sehalus sutera Luhan. Namja cantik itu meringis dalam diam ketika ingatannya memutar kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Bentakan dari Sehun barusan bahkan lebih keras dari yang beberapa hari lalu. Kali ini tepat mengenai jantungnya dan hatinya. Luhan menarik nafas.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan perduli lagi."

.

.

"Sehun!"

Baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya, Sehun terpaksa berbalik. Suara familiar yang dulu amat lembut, tapi entah kapan ia terakhir kali mendengarnya. Sehun lupa.

"Ya tuhan Sehunnie. Kenapa denganmu nak? Kau sangat kurus."

Sehun menepis tangan wanita berumur, eomma-nya yang hendak memegang rahangnya. Ia benci sentuhan itu. Karena kenangan pahit yang mau ia lupakan menyeruak ke permukaan.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Sehun!"

Langkah Sehun kembali terhenti tanpa membalikkan punggung tegapnya yang merapuh.

"Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun disekolahmu, hah?! Eomma sudah memasukkanmu ke sekolah mahal supaya kau belajar sopan santun, menjadi orang terdidik dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Bukan malah menjadi pembangkang begini!"

Sehun baru saja pulang, berniat istirahat, tapi malah harus bertemu dengan eomma. Kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu bukannya membuat ia mengerti. Sehun justru muak.

"Lakukan apapun yang eomma mau. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tidak perduli. Apalagi tidak sampai sepuluh menit selanjutnya, telinga Sehun menangkap pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya perihal dirinya.

"Appa. Eomma. Aku lelah~ sangat lelah.."

Sehun merapatkan bantal yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Menghalau teriakan dari luar kamar yang menggema sampai kekamarnya. Kepalanya pusing, semuanya memberat. Ia merutuki kenapa mereka tidak mati saja sekalian. Heran karena mereka bisa sampai menghasilkan dirinya tapi pada akhirnya gagal untuk mengerti satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan.

"Seharusnya kalian memperhatikanku. Bukan mendebatkan pendapat masing-masing. Aku bukan makhluk kasat mata appa.. eomma.."

Samar – samar Sehun mendengar suara benda pecah. Diiringi umpatan dan sumpah serapah sejenisnya. Rasanya Sehun ingin lenyap sekarang juga. Bayangan Luhan tiba – tiba melintas dalam benak Sehun.

"_Sehunnie~ apapun yang terjadi, gege akan terus disampingmu. Jadi jika butuh sesuatu datanglah temui gege. Maka gege akan memelukmu sampai kau terlelap."_

"Ge~"

.

.

Luhan mengerjap matanya yang kelat. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan, ia juga merasa kasurnya menyempit. Seingat Luhan, ia membeli ranjang _king size_ supaya tidur _lasak_nya teratasi. Dan seingatnya lagi, Luhan tidak memakai pengharum ruangan yang berbau maskulin. Maunya Luhan tidak perduli. Harum maskulin ini membuatnya nyaman. Luhan seperti tengah dipeluk oleh selimutnya yang hangat.

Tunggu dulu.

Dipeluk? Seingat Luhan, selimut tidak bisa _memeluk_.

Cepat – cepat Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya sembari membeliakkan mata lebar.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan amat pelan. "Apa yang dilakukan namja ini disini.."

"Enghh~"

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya jauh – jauh dari Sehun. Memasang wajah datar ketika Sehun perlahan menggeliat bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Mh Lu.. sudah bangun?"

"Mau apa kau di apartementku, Sehun-sii."

Sehun balas menatapnya dingin.

"aku membutuhkanmu, Lu."

Dahi Luhan berkerut sedikit.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta aku pergi? Lantas kenapa sekarang kau kembali menemuiku?" balas Luhan sengit. Geram sekaligus kesal, ia merasa Sehun menjadikannya persinggahan semata.

"Lu.."

"Lebih baik kau lekas angkat kaki dari apartementku, Sehun-sii."

Blam!

Sehun terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tatapan Luhan dingin, tidak seperti tatapan – tatapannya yang dulu.

"Aku baru mengerti seberapa banyak aku membutuhkanmu, Lu."

.

.

Pasca kejadian di apartement Luhan.

Sehun terus menemui namja cantik itu meski ditanggapi seadanya. Entahlah, pikirannya terlalu kalut sampai – sampai Sehun sendiri tidak sadar telah melupakan _sahabat baik_nya yang dulu.

Tapi lama – lama Sehun frustasi. Luhan akhir – akhir ini lebih banyak mengabaikannya, tidak ada tanggapan dingin seperti sebelumnya yang biasa Sehun dapati. Jika memang Luhan benar – benar menginginkannya menjauh, kenapa Luhan tidak pernah mengganti sandi apartementnya?

Hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan Sehun tetap mendatangi Luhan meskipun Luhan bersikap acuh.

Seperti sekarang.

Sehun sudah memegang jarum suntik ditangan kanan. Mulutnya menahan ujung ikat pinggang agar tetap melingkar erat pada lengannya yang kurus. Sudah terbiasa, Sehun mengetes suntikan itu, apakah macet atau tidak. Dirasa cukup, jarum suntik itu ia arahkan pada lipatan dalam siku tangannya. Banyak bekas tusukan jarum suntik disana. Dan Sehun melakukan itu pada bekas yang sama. Perlahan, Sehun mendorong cairan dalam jarum suntik itu menembus pembuluh darahnya sampai habis.

"Sshh.." Sehun berdesis saat detik – detik menyenangkan itu mulai terasa dikepalanya. Ia merasa melayang dengan kepala terkulai pada kaki sofa ruang tengah apartement Luhan. lima hari berlalu tapi Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan disini. Ia frustasi tidak menemukan penawar sakau-nya. Membuat Sehun kembali teringat _sahabat baik_nya dan kembali mencoba barang berbahaya itu.

Tak tanggung – tanggung, Sehun menggunakan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Uhuk.."

Sehun terbatuk. Sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutnya dan ia merasa semuanya berputar tidak terkendali. Kepalanya berat seperti tertimpa beban berat. Sehun juga dapat merasakan paru – parunya seperti menyempit. Tangannya Sehun mengepal guna menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Dari sudut bibir, Sehun dapat merasakan buih menyeruak melewati tenggorokannya.

"Hoek.."

Sehun terjatuh saat berusaha menyambar telepon pada nakas. Semua mendadak terasa gelap.

.

.

"Hiks.."

Samar – samar Sehun mendengar isak tangis seseorang disamping telinganya. Lirihannya yang halus, Sehun tahu suara ini milik siapa. Dalam benak, ia senang bukan main. Itu suara Luhan. Luhan-nya. Yang akan ia klaim sebentar lagi, ia bertekad ingin sembuh.

"Lu~"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara sengau Sehun. Lantas ia menghambur memeluk Sehun erat serta memberinya pukulan – pukulan kecil. Laki – laki ini berhasil membuatnya ingin bunuh diri karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa namja brengsek sepertimu tidak mati saja eoh?! Hiks.."

"Lu~"

"Aku membencimu! Hiks.. kau membuatku muak, Sehun! Sangat muak!"

"Sayang~"

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi!"

"Luhan-"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"_Nappeun namja!_ Kau membuatku marah. Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri, hah?! Barang sialan itu membuatku jengah, Sehun! Kenapa kau masih saja memakainya!"

Chu~

Tidak tahan, Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya lembut. Memanjanya dengan kecupan – kecupan kecil dan lumatan basah. Sehun menyukai manis dari bibir Luhan yang untuk pertama kali ini ia sesap. Tangannya yang lemah mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, mencoba menenangkan namja itu dalam rengkuhannya. Sehun tak mau Luhan pergi lagi. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan Luhan.

"Aku berjanji akan berhenti," ujar Sehun setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Tapi dengan syarat kau tetap disampingku."

"Sehun~"

"Aku gila. Kau tidak ada disana ketika aku sendiri dalam gelap. Duniaku teramat kelam semenjak aku membuatmu pergi. Itu menyakitkan, Lu. Semua nyaris kulupakan termasuk barang itu. Aku hampir berhasil melepaskan canduku, tapi kenapa kau pergi.."

Luhan menggeleng keras. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Kau salah. Selama ini aku selalu menatapmu dari sudut berbeda. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadariku, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya pergi sesaat saja darimu, tapi kenapa kau menghukumku lebih kejam? Aku benar – benar takut saat menemukanmu overdosis di ruang tengah. Untung saja kau tidak meninggalkanku. Hiks.. aku takut Sehun-ah~"

"Sshh.. Maafkan aku, Lu. Jeongmal mianhae.."

Luhan meredam isaknya yang tak kunjung mau mereda. Tapi terselip rasa lega dan bahagia dalam hatinya.

"Kali ini kau bisa memegang janjiku, Lu. Aku akan berhenti. Maka dari itu.." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Jangan pernah membuat jarak dariku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Lu.."

Tangan mungil Luhan melingkari leher Sehun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Yaksok?"

Sehun memberikan kelingkingnya diantara jarak wajah mereka. Mata sayu Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Luhan. Segera Luhan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sehun.

"Yaksok!"

.

.

END

Muahahahah XD maaf kalau terlalu abal :3 isinya agak ngawur yah? Duh maaf. Ini aku bikinnya ngalir gitu aja sih ._.

Demi **Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple** XDD

oKai ripiu jika berkenan~


	2. Chapter 2

_I was already overdose to you_

**Deep Breath** Sequel

Hun Han

Genre :

Romance Drama

Rate T

Summary :

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Dalam ruang gelap yang sepi juga sunyi.

Sehun duduk pada sudut ruangan sempit bernuansa putih yang hanya tersedia satu ranjang, satu lemari nakas, dan satu lemari pakaian. Oh ada juga satu buah dispenser dan kursi plastic tapi nyaman untuk diduduki. Bau obat – obatan menyengat hampir disegala penjuru ruangan. Sehun mengumpat kesal karena ruangan ini amat lebih buruk dari rumahnya sendiri.

"_Fvck!"_

Kedua tangannya memeluk sepasang kaki yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berjalan selama ia hidup. Rasa takut imajiner tiba – tiba melingkupi pikirannya. Teriakan – teriakan samar, kilas peristiwa tidak menyenangkan berkelebat dan tawa – tawa ceria berputar seolah mengejeknya. Sehun lekas menutup telinganya rapat – rapat. Bibirnya mulai menggumam kosakata acak.

"Pergi.."

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Pakaian seperti pasien rumah sakit yang ia kenakan sudah basah dibagian dada dan punggung. Sehun terlihat sangat kurus dilihat bagaimana tulang selangkanya lebih menonjol.

"_Kka!"_

Sehun menggeram. Tubuhnya menggigil dan ia merasa dingin. Gigi gingsulnya menggigiti kulit tangannya sendiri.

"Hh.. akuh butuhh hh.."

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat. Entah kenapa ia mulai menyukai rasa kulitnya yang sedikit anyir karena ada bagian yang terkoyak akibat gigitannya.

"Umh~"

Rasa nikmat yang tidak seberapa tercecap dari lidahnya. Sehun lantas kembali mengisap bagian terkoyak itu lupa diri. Rasa _ingin _dan _butuh_ membuncah dari dadanya. Tapi sayang. Seiring _liquid_ anyir itu menjadi tidak menyenangkan di beberapa tetes terakhir jilatannya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Berikan aku benda itu!"

BRAK! BRAK!

Sehun menggedor pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar kesetanan. Kepalanya berat sekarang, ia kedinginan dan Sehun meyakini hanya benda itu satu – satunya yang mampu menghilangkan ketidaknyamanannya ini. Bagaimanapun Sehun harus mendapatkannya!

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Ya! KAU! Berikan aku benda itu. BERIKAN!"

Jemarinya meremas teralis jendela pintu sembari berteriak pada salah satu manusia yang kebetulan melintas didepan kamar yang ia diami. Orang itu tampak ketakutan dan langsung menjauh.

"YA! YA! BERIKAN AKU DULU BENDA ITU!"

Geraham Sehun bergemelatuk menahan amarah. Kembali ia menendang pintu itu keras – keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sehun tidak mau mati sekarang. Benda itu harus ia temukan sekarang!

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sehun terduduk memunggungi pintu tak berdosa yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu tindak kekerasanya pada benda mati. Sehun menjambak rambutnya kuat – kuat sampai berantakan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat frustasi. Bibirnya terus menyeracau tidak jelas. Perlahan Sehun kembali meringkuk sembari menarik pakaian yang ia kenakan lebih rapat guna mneghalau rasa dingin pada tubuhnya.

"Lu~"

.

.

Sepasang kaki berlari tergesa menyusuri lorong dengan banyak tiang di sisi kanan dan kiri. Diikuti dengan dua orang laki – laki yang sama tergesanya.

Namja itu amat sangat cantik dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang berwarna cokelat.

"Kris. Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, Luhan. Salah satu pekerjaku yang melaporkannya. Setelah tahu itu aku langsung menghubungimu seperti yang pernah kau pesankan."

Luhan kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melihat sebuah pintu bercat biru terlihat olehnya.

BRUAK!

PRANG!

"Oh tidak.."

Kris lekas mengintip dari jendela pintu ke dalam. Dimana Sehun membanting semua benda yang ada didalam kamar itu. Tapi yang membuat Kris lebih terkejut adalah ketika Sehun memegang serpihan kaca bening ditangannya.

"Cepat buka pintunya!"

Satu pekerjanya langsung membuka pintu itu. Sedangkan Luhan menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sehun berulah kembali."

BRAK!

Luhan menganga saat Sehun sudah siap menggores lengannya dengan serpihan kaca. Lekas Luhan berlari dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun kuat.

"SEHUN ANDWAE!"

Grep!

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Luhan tidak melepas pegangannya dan langsung memeluk Sehun kuat – kuat. Sehun memberontak sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dekapan Luhan.

"Luhan! Awas!"

_Crash!_

"Akh.."

Kris menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun. Bagian perutnya tergores cukup dalam oleh serpihan kaca yang Sehun pegang. Ia lantas meminta pekerjanya untuk membekap Sehun. Namja itu masih diambang kesadaran sehingga tidak menyadari ia telah membahayakan orang sekitarnya.

"Bawa pemuda itu ke kamar mandi."

Didalam kamar mandi, Sehun lantas bergidik melihat air dalam bak. Sekelebat peristiwa belakangan ini terlintas dalam ingatannya. Ia meronta dalm kungkungan namja yang membekapnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kris sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun. tangan besarnya meraih kepala pemuda itu lalu menyelupkannya kasar hingga tenggelam sebatas leher.

"Kau masih bersikeras tidak berubah Oh Sehun?"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Hmp.."

Kris kembali menyelupkan kepala Sehun sama seperti barusan sampai – sampai tangan Sehum mencakari lengannya.

"Hentikan Kris! Sudah!"

"Um phuahh.. hh.."

Sehun terdongak dengan rambut yang basah sebagian. Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang kehabisan tenaga. Bibirnya terbuka guna meraup udara sebanyak – banyaknya. Luhan entah sejak kapan mendorong namja pekerja Kris tadi dan langsung meraih tubuh basah Sehun kepangkuannya.

"Hiks.. Sehun~"

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Sehun mencoba membuka tirai kelopak matanya yang berat. Mutiara kecokelatan beningnya menemukan tatapan khawatir dari seseorang familiar yang ia rindukan setiap saatnya. Sehun tersenyum lemah.

"Lu~ akhirnya kau datang jug—ah."

"Sehun!"

Selesai mengatakan sepatah kalimat, Sehun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Papah pemuda ini ke kasurnya. Kajja Lu. Kita pindahkan Sehun."

"Kris kenapa dengan Sehun?"

"Dia hanya pingsan. Percayalah padaku."

.

.

Luhan memandang sedih pemuda yang terbaring nyaman dalam balutan selimut. Irisnya berkaca – kaca mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Lukamu sudah tidak apa – apa, Luhan?"

"Tidak apa – apa Kris. Lagipula hanya tergores sedikit. Kau tenang saja."

"Yah goresan dengan tambahan lima jahitan," cibir Kris kesal.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Kris. Aku ini namja."

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Urat – urat didahinya timbul mengingat kelalaian salah satu pekerjanya yang membawakan Sehun gelas kaca saat mengantarkan makanan. Untung saja tadi mereka masih sempat menghentikan Sehun.

"Kris.."

"Hum?"

Luhan berdiri didepan jendela disamping ranjang sembari menatap langit malam yang kelam tanpa bintang. Entah kapan terakhir kali Luhan melihat hiasan malam itu bersinar, tapi kali ini Luhan tiba – tiba merindukan kerlap – kerlip bintang itu. Luhan merasa kosong.

"Apakah Sehun akan sembuh?"

Hening cukup lama melingkupi suasanan sunyi dalam ruang kecil itu.

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban pemuda itu Luhan sudah lebih dulu tahu. Pertanyaannya sederhana namun Kris sepertinya tahu bahwa diri Luhan akan sangat sulit untuk menerima. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Terhitung tiga bulan lamanya Sehun menjalani rehabilitasi di rumah rehabilitas asuhan Kris, sahabat baik Luhan. tempatnya terpencil didaerah pegunungan dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Kris sengaja memilih tempat ini karena sangat cocok untuk memperbaiki suasana hati pasien – pasiennya. Pemandangan sekitar rumah rehabilitas ini di dominasi dengan warna hijau segar dan padang rumput luas. Hanya saja demi mencapai tempat ini, penjenguk harus melewati hutan yang menghabiskan waktu dua jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil.

Luhan sendiri tinggal di penginapan tak jauh dari sini. Yang juga adalah milik Kris, sebagai tempat bermalam.

"Kau ini, aku hanya sedang berfikir. Makanya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang dari arah pintu.

"Gege~"

"Hai Tao. Kapan kau kemari hm?"

Kris menyambut tubrukan dari namja tinggi langsing yang baru saja menyapanya. Tak lupa kecupan kecil namja tinggi itu berikan pada bibir Kris kilat. Kris terkekeh melihat pipi namja itu perlahan memerah.

"Kau tidak menyapa Luhan?"

"Oh.. Hai Luhan ge. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Hehe.."

"Tidak apa – apa Tao. Aku memakluminya."

"Sebaiknya kita berbincang di luar saja. Nanti Sehun terbangun."

Luhan mengangguk. Dirinya sempat memberi ciuman didahi Sehun singkat dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga namja itu. Tao yang memandangnya lekas meremat lengan Kris.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kris pelan.

"Hanya terharu ge."

Kris lebih dulu keluar sembari membawa Tao. Memberi Luhan ruang untuk melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan pada Sehun. Lagipula Kris bisa menjelaskan perihal Sehun keesokan harinya. Namja itu pasti sudah sangat merindukan Sehun. Disisinya Tao memeluk lengan Kris sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar rawat Sehun berada.

"Kuharap Sehun lekas sembuh dan Luhan ge kembali tersenyum."

"Amin. Gege juga berharap begitu, Tao."

"Ge, kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi supaya Sehun kembali seperti dulu."

Kris berhenti sembari melepas dekapan Tao pada lengannya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan Kris memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Gege akan berusaha semampunya. Maka dari itu bantu gege menghibur Luhan. Oke?"

"Tentu saja. Luhan ge 'kan gege kesayanganku, ge."

"Yak au tidak menyayangiku eoh?"

Dari kejauhan Luhan berdiri kaku sambil memandang moment Kris dan Tao yang saling bercanda. Hatinya teriris sedikit karena kebersamaan mereka mengingatkannya akan Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, bantu hambaMu ini."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan kembali bekerja sebagai buruh pemetik buah jeruk. Kebun teramat luas ini memiliki banyak pekerja dari banyak kalangan. Pemiliknya dikenal sebagai seorang yang sangat ramah juga baik hati. Maka dari itu Luhan tidak begitu sulit untuk bisa bekerja disini.

Tak jauh dari kebun terdapat sebuah pondok besar terbuat dari bamboo beratap rumbia. Tempatnya teduh dan dekat dengan pohon besar menaungi sebagian pondok. Setelah meletakkan keranjang berisi jeruk yang ia petik, Luhan merebahkan diri bersama pekerja lainnya di lantai beralas tikar.

"Hah.. hari ini banyak sekali yang dipanen."

Karena terlalu lelah, Luhan sampai mengabaikan minumannya dan jatuh terlelap dengan wajah ditutup sebuah topi.

Salah satu ahjumma disana mendekati Luhan yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Ia memperhatikan wajah tenang Luhan.

"Tinggalkan saja pemuda ini. Kalian semua boleh pulang. Buatlah minuman dingin dengan sirup. Hari ini sangat panas."

"Terima kasih nyonya Ga In.."

Para pekerja disana membungkuk bersama mengucapkan terima kasih pada ahjumma itu. Beliau menggumam sembari tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka pulang. Dan kini tinggallah dirinya seorang bersama Luhan.

"Kau mengingatkan ahjumma dengan mendiang anakku, Luhan."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.."

Ahjumma itu mendongak. Sempat ia fikir pekerjanya kembali lagi tapi saat berbalik badan.

"Oh Jin Mi?"

.

.

"Kapan kemari? Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku dulu."

Ga In memeluk Jin Mi erat. Mereka masih duduk bersantai di pondok itu. Ia tidak menyangka Jin Mi akan menemuinya lagi. Setelah bertahun – tahun lamanya adik tirinya ini menghindar darinya.

"Maaf tidak memberitahukanmu dulu, kakak."

"Lesu sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jin Mi mengangguk berat. Tampak dahinya berkerut seperti tertimpa beban menumpuk. Ga In menuang air jeruk dari teko kecil.

"Minumlah. Ini baru saja kuperas. Siapa tahu kau menjadi lebih baik."

"Ya terima kasih kak."

Jin Mi meminum air jeruk segar itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit asam. Tapi aku suka sekali."

"Ah sepertinya aku harus memperhatikannya lagi supaya tidak asam."

Jin Mi menatap Ga In beberapa saat.

"Kakak, apa Sehun pernah kemari?"

Ga In mengerutkan dahinya dalam begitu mendengar pertanyaan adiknya ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Sehun di Seoul bukan?"

Jin Mi menghela nafas beberapa saat. Matanya menerawang pada hamparan luas perkebunan milik kakaknya, Ga In. Mau tak mau Jin Mi kembali bernostalgia bagaimana saat remaja dulu ia sering menjahili Ga In dengan memetik jeruk mengkal dan memakainya untuk melepari sang kakak. Mereka berdua kakak beradik tidak sedarah yang sangat akur. Namun Jin Mi amat sangat jahil.

Hingga sampai Jin Mi menikah, ia hampir tak mau berpisah dengan memilih tinggal bersama sang suami. Tapi semua bisa teratasi hanya saja satu hal yang menjadi sedikit masalah.

Jin Mi tidak bisa memiliki anak. Saat tahu sang kakak memiliki putera, Jin Mi datang dan meminta bayi sang kakak untuk ia angkat sebagai anak. Karena siapa tahu dengan begitu Jin Mi bisa memiliki keturunan. Anak itu ia beri nama Sehun.

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun Sehun menghilang, kak."

"Apa.."

Ga In terbata seketika. Ada rasa kecewa terbesit dihatinya begitu mendengar pernyataan adiknya barusan.

"Maafkan aku kakak. Ini semua salahku. Sehun terlalu kukekang supaya bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan bisa membuat kami termasuk dirimu bangga. Tapi sepertinya caraku tidak berhasil. Aku membuatnya meninggalkanku, kak. Hiks.. Hiks.. maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa. Aku yakin Sehun tidak kemana – mana. Kita akan cari lagi bersama."

Jin Mi mengangguk untuk sekedar mengiyakan. Dirinya tahu Ga In bahkan lebih khawatir ketimbang dirinya. Tapi untuk kali ini ia biarkan dirinya menangis. Bukan hanya menangisi Sehun tapi juga menangisi kesalahannya.

"Eunghh~"

Tak jauh dari sana, Luhan melenguh pelan tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Angin berhembus membelai wajahnya yang sudah tidak tertutup topi. Rambutnya beterbangan acak sampai – sampai Luhan kesulitan membuka mata.

Jin Mi yang pertama kali sadar langsung mnegalihkan perhatian penuh pada sosok namja kecil itu. Matanya serasa familiar dengan penampilan namja itu. Sampai Jin Mi tak sadar sang kakak juga turut memperhatikan Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Luhan mengucek matanya pelan lalu balas menatap ahjumma pemilik kebun tempatnya bekerja. Belum sempat menjawab Luhan lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan keberadaan wanita yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Bukan karena dirinya, melainkan karena sebuah keharusan.

"Oh ahjumma.."

"Xi Lu Han.."

.

.

Siang itu juga, Jin Mi bersama dengan Ga In dan Luhan bergegas menengok Sehun ditempat rehabilitasi. Ga In dan Jin Mi langsung memeluk Sehun yang saat itu tengah duduk diam diatas ranjang kamarnya. Sehun tidak banyak merespon, biarpun dua eommanya menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

Hal itu justru membuat tangis Jin Mi semakin kencang.

Luhan hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu kamar Sehun. ia tidak berniat turut masuk ke dalam, dengan membiarkan suasana kekeluargaan itu hancur? Oh tidak. Luhan tahu bagaimanapun juga Sehun butuh dukungan dari orang tua kandungnya.

Lama Luhan menunggu dengan sabar, ia sampai tertidur lagi hingga menjelang malam. Jin Mi dan Ga In sempat berniat membangunkan Luhan tapi Sehun melarangnya.

"Eomma janji tidak akan menolak apapun keinginanmu selama itu yang terbaik. Maafkan kesalahan eomma dulu, Sehun – ah."

"Hm.."

Ga In kembali memeluk anaknya yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia temui. Sehun juga balas memeluk sekedarnya pada perempuan itu.

"Kami pulang dulu. Jangan patah semangat anakku. Besok kami akan kembali lagi."

"Nde.."

Jawaban Sehun singkat saja. Tapi mereka tidak memprotes. Hanya saja Jin Mi sedikit merasa tusukan benda tajam di ulu hatianya. Karena Sehun hanya membalas ucapannya dengan gumaman. Berbeda dengan Ga In. dan sekali lagi Jin Mi mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali memicu api masalah.

Jin Mi beranjak pulang sambil memandang tidak rela pada Sehun yang mulai mengangkat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sehun butuh waktu, Jin Mi."

"Aku semakin merasa bersalah, kakak."

"Kenapa?"

"Namja itulah yang selalu ada disamping Sehun saat kecil. Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka sampai saat ini masih menemukan namja yang sama disisi Sehun."

"Kurasa karena Sehun pula Luhan bekerja di kebun milikku, Jin Mi."

Jin Mi menghela nafas berat. Kembali terkenang masa dimana ia menekan Sehun dengan segala aturan yang ia buat. Termasuk menjauhkan Sehun dari pengganggu seperti Luhan yang hanya tahu bermain dan bermain. Jin Mi sangat berambisi agar Sehun sukses dikemudian hari. Apalagi usaha sang suami mengalami perkembangan pesat. Sepertinya Jin Mi sadar titik dimana ia membuat kesalahan.

"Sebaiknya kita menginap. Luhan bilang kita bisa tidur di penginapan tempat ia tinggal."

.

.

Sementara itu..

Sehun tak henti memandang Luhan yang terlelap diatas ranjangnya, disampingnya. Ia berterima kasih pada ranjang ini karena bisa memuat mereka berdua. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan sebelah kiri. Sedangkan pipi kanan Luhan menjadi korban ciuman Sehun bertubi – tubi. Namja dalam pelukannya ini hampir sama kurusnya dengan dirinya.

"Lu~"

Ada sesal dimata Sehun kala menemukan garis memanjang pada bagian perut Luhan. Sepertinya ia lagi – lagi membuat kesalahan dan gagal mengontrol diri. Tangannya kembali menorehkan luka pada kulit halus Luhan. Sehun merasa bodoh.

"Eungh~"

"Malam Luhanku."

Cup!

Luhan bangkit setelah merasa benda lembut bersarang beberapa saat dibibirnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan lekas mengenali saat tahu ia berada disamping Sehun.

"Apa aku ketiduran? Dimana Oh ahjumma?"

"Mereka sudah pulang. Apa kau lapar? Tadi aku meminta Kris makanan dengan porsi lebih."

Luhan mengangguk. Karena jujur saja ia amat sangat lapar. Setelah terbangun pagi tadi, ia sempat makan sedikit bersama Ga In ahjumma. Tapi setelahnya sampai malam ini Luhan belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Apalagi hari ini pekerjaan Luhan begitu menguras banyak tenaga.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Lu, kau jarang sekali menemaniku."

Gerakan Luhan terhenti beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu? Aku jadi merindukan benda itu lagi."

Tak!

Luhan berdiri lalu memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke ceruk leher Sehun. akhirnya pemuda ini mengatakannya setelah sekian lama Luhan mengira Sehun tidak benar – benar serius dengan terapinya. Luhan tak bisa terlalu sering menemani Sehun.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Sehun – ah. Aku harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai terapimu."

Sehun meletakkan sumpit ditangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang bahu Luhan dan mengelusnya singkat. Sehun merebahkan kepalanya dan bertumpu pada kepala Luhan dibahunya sebelah kanan. Matanya terpejam menikmati tiap detik menyenangkan ini berlalu.

"Fraksi nikmat ini begitu memabukkan.."

"Hm?"

Luhan mendongak dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Kau. Entah kenapa aku selalu menganggap aroma tubuhmu seperti _benda_ menyenangkan itu. Semakin dalam aku menghirupnya, semakin melayang jiwaku untuk menyesapnya lebih dan lebih. Apakah kau terbuat dari daun ganja dan rantingnya, sayang?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sehun."

Luhan berdesis tidak mengerti yang Sehun katakan barusan. Apa itu? Terbuat dri daun berjari lima itu? Yang benar saja. Itu amat sangat mustahil. Tentu saja ia dilahirkan dari rahim mama.

Sehun bangkit lalu meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang lebih dalam, intens dan intim -_-

"Bolehkah aku menyesap ganjaku malam ini, Lu?"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku semakin tidak mengerti, Sehun."

Mata elang Sehun tidak henti menatap keindahan paras Luhan yang terbias oleh sinar bulan. Bibirnya gatal untuk menggoda tiap helai rambut halus Luhan yang mudah melambai meski ditiup sedikit oleh angin.

Fyuh~

"Sehunnie~"

"Ya _my heroin_.."

"Apakah aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak.

"Tidak, kau belum melakukannya."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut maksimal. Ayolah ia bekerja susah payah tapi Sehun malah menjawabnya begitu. Jahat sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa selalu disampingmu. Kau tahu bukan~"

"Sangat tahu. Kris sering menceritakannya padaku."

Tangan Sehun tak henti menyentuh semua yang ada pada Luhan. Hidung, pipi, pelipis bahkan jemarinya tak luput dari tangan Sehun. namja itu begitu menikmati aroma tubuh Luhan sampai – sampai Luhan bergidik takut.

"Sssh aku ingin _benda _itu.."

"Mwo? Sebentar. Jangan bergerak."

Luhan hendak beranjak dari kamar itu. Namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Hidungnya dengan cepat menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan melalui ceruk leher dan bagian manapun yang bisa memberikannya _heroin_ pengganti. Sehun lelah terus – terusan menghabiskan tenaganya untuk meronta demi sebuah pil.

"Emh.. Sehunh.."

"Ssshh.. kau begitu nikmat Lu~"

Lidah Sehun menyesap perpotongan leher Luhan intens. Sesapannya turun hingga bertemu pada dada berisi Luhan dan memainkan hidung bangirnya disana. Menggesek manja sembari tak lepas menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan yang menguar. Begitu manis, nikmat sekaligus memabukkan.

"Umhh Lu~ Sshh.."

Andai saja Sehun menyadari, Luhan tengah menggigit bibirnya kuat agar erangan nistanya tidak lolos. Bagaimanapun Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki nafsu. Luhan membelai kepala Sehun dan memerangkapnya didada.

"_My Heroin_, ungh~"

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Menurut. Sehun akan menurut apapun yang Luhan katakan selagi Luhan tidak meninggalkannya disaat begini.

"Lu, jangan pergi kemanapun oke?"

"Tidak akan. Kalaupun aku pergi, percayalah aku berada disisimu."

Mata kecokelatan namja albino itu menatap lurus pada sepasang mutiara Luhan. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi berbaring miring. Dan entah siapa yang memulai Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Luhan. Melumat lembut bibir kekasih yang amat ia kasihi.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling memagut, tidak sadar akan kehadiran Ga In dan Jin Mi pada jendela kecil pintu kamar Sehun. Mereka kembali ke sana karena ingin mengucapkan selamat malam sekaligus membawa sedikit makanan untuk makan bersama termasuk Luhan.

Jika dulu Jin Mi tidak segan mengusir siapapun kekasih yang berusaha merebut Sehun darinya, kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Sembari tersenyum memaklumi, Jin Mi menuntun Ga In untuk tidak mengganggu moment hangat mereka. Jin Mi memandang sebutir pil yang diberikan oleh Kris. Itu adalah narkoba dosis rendah yang kerap Sehun konsumsi guna mengurangi kadar _candu_.

"Sepertinya Sehun tidak memerlukan ini lagi, kakak."

Ga In meraih pil itu dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

"Ya. Aku bersyukur Luhan-lah laki – laki yang berada disamping Sehun. Dia namja yang baik."

"Aku menyesal telah melarang Luhan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Hh kuharap kakak mau membantuku untuk meluruskan hubungan mereka."

"Tidak masalah adikku. _Jja_, kita kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat."

.

.

Berkat Jin Mi dan Ga In, Luhan tak lagi bekerja paruh waktu demi membiayai terapi Sehun. Semua biaya sudah ditanggung oleh kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan hampir sepanjang hari menemani bayi besarnya itu. Proses detoksifikasi berjalan lancar dan pengurangan candu dengan media pil narkoba dosis rendah juga berhasil. Sebulan berjalan Sehun bahkan sudah kembali merasakan hidupnya yang normal.

Namun disinilah yang menjadi permasalahan sebenarnya.

Sehun tidak pernah melepas Luhan barang sejengkalpun. Namja itu beranggapan jika Luhan menjauh itu sama dengan membuat candunya pada _sahabat lama_nya kembali. Tentu saja ia tidak mau selain Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak suka Kris berdekatan dengan Luhan-nya.

"Ya tuhan Sehun! Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Tunggu saja diluar."

"_Ani._"

Luhan mengerang. Boleh saja ia merasa senang akhirnya Sehun sembuh dan tinggal menghitung hari untuk segera mengakhiri masa rehabilitas. Tapi kalau seperti ini rasanya Luhan sebal juga. Sehun terus menempeli kemanapun ia pergi.

"Sehun-"

Greep!

"Lu~ kau tahu bukan? Selangkah saja kau menjauhiku, aku merasa sesak. Kau _heroin_ paling berharga milikku, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku tidak perduli kelak eomma akan kembali memisahkan kita. Tapi aku berjanji itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Lu."

Terenyuh.

Serta – merta Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Airmatanya menetes sedikit lewat sudut matanya. Kenangan pahit itu terbuka namun Sehun baru saja menyiramnya dengan kata yang manis.

"Kau sungguh nafasku, Sehun. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pernah menyiksaku lagi. Hiks.."

"Sesuai janjiku sebelumnya, sayang. Aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya."

Sehun menciumi Luhan penuh cinta dibawah sinar bulan yang menyusup dibalik jendela.

"Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae~"

'_and I was already overdose to you'_

_._

_._

END

.

.

Kok rasanya aneh ya -_- mian kalau kurg memuaskan. Tapi MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah koment di chapter lalu. Hukss aku ganyangka bnyak yg suka ToT

Kuharap kalian suka dg sekuel ini :3

BIG THANK's :

hanhyewon357 || alfi95 || Yeboo || niesha sha || lisnana1 || shintaelf || luludeery || Kikykikuk || 0312luLuEXOticS || KyuvilHundsome || levy,c,fivers || Bottom-Lu || manlylittledeer || Holeepink || LeeDiah || bleszynski || ShinJiwoo920202 || ani n || ruriminhaha || yemia,kim,5 || gak,aktif,lagi || chenma || luhanhan8 || vidyafa11 || guest || rikha-chan || hunhankid || niasw3ty || SehunieHunHAN || ShehoonluluLiu || hanifah || Huang Zi Lien

kemarin aku bilg gaada sekuel pan? Itu karena aku takut janjinya ada tp nyatanya -_-

mungkin karena lagi ada _feel_ lumayan, yeun bikin deh XD tp gayakin sebagus dengan chap sebelumnya. Duh berasa ff gua bagus aja -,-

oKai

ripiu egen?


End file.
